


Just Stay

by Hiroko_Kitazawa



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitute
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiroko_Kitazawa/pseuds/Hiroko_Kitazawa
Summary: 松本说：“我一会儿用嘴给你做。”
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 3





	Just Stay

**Author's Note:**

> 大姐姐站街润，三十岁润二十岁翔。  
> AU，OOC，与艺人无关。如有雷同纯属醒脾巧合。  
> 不太传统，有我的趣味在里面。

樱井将头压在枕头上。  
洗浴过后未曾擦干的头发上的水珠洇湿了棉布枕巾，此刻凉凉地垫在他脖颈下。头脑所处清冷而下身热胀，松本跪在他双腿之间，呼吸的热气扑在他的阴茎上，他愈发觉得血液下流。  
“翔君下面干净吗？我要含了哦——如果含过以后嘴巴里长什么东西那就是你的错。”  
松本露出一个很风情的笑来，与他身份相符，然而不知怎的，樱井看他趴在自己两腿之间，艳丽的面容与他坚硬的阴茎并处而露出那样的笑，内心觉得不是十分爽快。  
他恶狠狠地探出手指，压在松本红润的双唇上：“这话不如我来问你，你嘴巴里面干净吗？不要倒打一耙——让我来检查一下。”说到检查这字时，他很明显地感觉到自己的呼吸因思考到相应画面而滞住了，复看向松本秾丽而带笑的眼睛，他又觉得对方什么都知道似的，感到一股难言的气恼，便略带粗暴地，将二指塞入松本口中，去摸他嘴巴内里。松本顺从地张开嘴，不露牙齿，满带珍爱似的、如同他这职业必经的一样地接纳了他。他还这样接纳过谁？思及如此，樱井心里涌起酸涩来，推着他更加粗暴地去探松本的口腔黏膜。光滑，湿且软，这是他所感到的。松本像是知道他在想什么，将眼眉低了一低，再将小扇子似的睫毛抬起来之时，松本笑了。  
松本正在用舌头舔着他的手指。舌尖滑嫩，害羞地探出绯红色的一截，如同处子，如同刚刚在门外与他接的那个吻，那时候他没有问干不干净，此刻想起来未免可笑。松本像是他手指上有什么蜜糖般，吮得发出轻微的水声，樱井能感到他的指尖正在松本舌上压着，像是牙医冷硬无情的压板，然而这并没有让松本承受不住，他还是甘之如饴地吸着他的手指。樱井所感到的是舌面微带粗糙的质感，而柔软且滑的舌尖却在有力地分开他的指根，舔动着，像松本此刻有力地分开他双腿、展露出性器官的双手。  
他像触电一样地收回了手。那只被舔湿的手他不知如何是好，只得胡乱捋了一把自己的家伙，以强硬的口气向松本发话：“检查完了，行了，你可以……吸了。”他希望松本没有听出自己话中片刻的迟疑，而事实上，松本也像没听到似的，湿红的嘴唇在腿间对他展露出微笑，像是进入了什么特定的展露魅力的流程，而全然不管客户是谁、需求如何一样，自顾自地微笑起来。樱井的心因为想到了这个又生气起来——在今天的床上他似乎总是生气，而在松本垂眸将他的东西轻轻含进去之后，他的生气便变成了一片空白。  
松本含得很小心，很轻微，含进一个头便又退出来，在水声之间轻轻说“翔君好厉害，好大”。樱井不知道他言语真假，他固然知道自己的家伙大小是很可观的，但他不知道松本是不是每个人都这样说、松本见过的家伙是不是比他的更好、更大——他开始将自己与松本以往甚至未来的客人作起比较来。正在这时松本转换了方向，转而去舔茎身，舌面粗糙地贴上去，舌尖湿滑，挑逗着根部，樱井朝下身望去，见松本的面容被遮了一半，已埋在他腿间了，仅仅露出的漂亮的浓眉难耐似的蹙起，紧接着他的下面——后面，便传来了松本舌尖的触感。  
樱井几乎要跳起来，事实上，他已经跳起来了——相对于自己的姿势而言，刚洗过澡还未拭干水珠的头“砰”地撞上床头，发出一声闷响。松本并不惊讶于他的异动，只是抬起头，见到他扭曲的面容又不禁失笑了。樱井此时已不顾撞击的疼痛，事实上虽然声音大得他自己都吓了一跳，但实际并不太疼。他来不及呼痛，此刻只想逃离，逃离这荒谬之境，并非说他不能被舔后面，他是过于惊讶。他还未来得及申辩，松本便露出了然的神色，发挥起他那身漂亮肌肉的力量，直起身来，猛地抓住樱井的髋，将他拉至近身，放低了身体去揉他的头。在樱井被松本美丽的面容塞满了的视野之外、看不到的地方，松本的阴茎热热地磨着樱井的小腹。  
“翔君不乖哪，”松本边揉着他半干的发丝边说，“不是叫你洗干净了吗？”  
樱井忽然脸红起来。他想起在这事情的最初，松本曲着一条腿坐在床上，长长的卷发垂在身前，掩映着乳头。松本说：“我一会儿用嘴给你做。”  
事实上，他也的确照做了，仔细地洗干净了器官、阴囊、毛发。后面，说来惭愧，不知为何也好好洗了。他自我清洗之时笃定自己是渴望松本的，然而他仍在松本舌尖碰上的那一刻忍不住跳起来——他不知道松本是否渴望他，就像他渴望松本一样。他不知道那是松本的渴望或者职业素养，他因为哪怕是一点的松本是出于职业原因这样做的可能而生气着。  
“我有……好好地……”他说了一半，又觉得这剖白过于使人羞惭，声音弱了下去。松本最后揉了揉他的头顶，便又俯身下去舔他，从阴囊到后面，一只手抓着他的阴茎，另一只手扶着他的大腿。樱井别无他法，唯有用手捂住自己的嘴，而把自己大腿肌肉的收缩全数暴露在松本的另一只手掌心下。他突然意识到，自己捂着嘴的那只手刚刚伸进松本的嘴过，现在它捂着自己的嘴，强迫自己不发出呻吟，像是什么命定的轮回。  
“你害怕了？”在口交的间隙里，松本喃喃地问他。樱井注意到松本的语气已经不似最初的调笑与轻松，他感到松本的拇指爱抚着他的腹股沟。  
“没有，那里……”这迟来的辩白，樱井此刻终于意识到自己要说些什么，便又急急地闭上了嘴巴。他感到自己的脸腾地红了，那里脏——他要说，然而这样便是将他事前遵照松本的指示所执行的一笔勾销了。非但如此，他是觉得自己这样讲话太像自己看过的色情录像女主人公，躺在床上，接受着男主人公的侵犯。他越这样想，脸上的情热越怎么也褪不下去。  
松本笑了。他似乎总是笑。这样的笑容使他又回到了游刃有余的状态里，樱井讨厌这样，但不得不承认，任谁都承认这样的松本是美丽的。松本这样笑着，边直起身来，紧接着俯下身子，一口气将樱井的器官含到了底。  
樱井觉得猝不及防。他听见自己叫着“润君”。松本的喉咙又热又紧，比他用手指和阴茎感受过的口腔黏膜更加湿滑，更加紧迫。松本的喉咙里发出呜呜的声音，像是在答应着他的呼唤，抬起眼来看他，长长睫毛下掩映的明亮双眼此刻满含着泪水。樱井觉得小腹发紧，从喉管深处生出干渴来，宛如一只手紧紧地扒着喉管蜿蜒向上，破开他的双唇，让他从那当中发出低低的吼叫声。  
他就这样在松本的喉咙深处射了。


End file.
